Cuddles on the Couch
by The People Speak
Summary: Rose seems to spend more time at Scorpius's and Albus's apartment than she does at her own. More often then not, her visits just end with her and Scorpius on the couch, limbs hopelessly tangled. Maybe Albus and Cleo aren't really that different anyways. Next Gen Post-Hogwarts. Scorose fluff with some AlbusXOC


Author's Note: So here's a little short Scorose one-shot for everyone. Emilia, Hunter, Nicola, Cleo, Lucas and Ella are my OCs. I'm working hard on a LoZ multi-chapter. It's in planning so maybe another month or two? Haven't decided yet, but for now, have some Scorose fluff.

* * *

 **Cuddles on the Couch**

* * *

"Morning boys." Rose aside cheerily as she stepped out of their fireplace. It was eight in the morning and she was just waltzing into Albus's apartment. "Or boy." She remedied noticing only one of her friends was actually awake.

Scorpius was standing in the kitchen holding a mug of coffee when he spotted her. "Rose? To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The redhead shrugged with a small smile. She was wearing muggle jeans a green v-neck. Her red curls spilled around her shoulder, uncontrollable as usual. "Just paying a visit to my two favourite guys."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Do it at a more manageable hour why don't you." He said dryly. He himself looked rumpled, with the sexy 'I just rolled out of bed' look. He was wearing loose grey sweats that slouched low on his hips and hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

Rose wasn't even fazed by Scorpius's defined body; she'd seen it enough times at the Burrow in the summer. She pulled out one of the bar stools on the counter and sat down. "Where's Al?"

Scorpius snorted. "Hung over as fuck. He went out drinking last night and actually tried to out-drink Cleo. That girl has insane alcohol tolerance."

"Of course he did." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "So what are you doing today?" She asked her friend.

He plucked a white shirt that was draped over the back of the couch and pulled it on. "I have training at 12 until 3. Going out for drinks with a couple of teammates later tonight."

Rose perked up. "Mind if I come?"

Scorpius grinned. "Not at all, Ella might be glad for the female company."

Rose laughed. Ella Wood was James's longtime girlfriend. The funniest part about their relationship was that Ella played for the Arrows with Scorpius and James played for Puddlemere United. They both took Quidditch as seriously as they took each other. There were no easy games.

"We're meeting at Hogs Head at 8." Scorpius said as he finished off his cup of coffee. He placed the empty mug by the sink and picked his wand up from the counter. With a swish he summoned the paper and moved to sit next to Rose. Her summoned his glasses and they settled sexily on the crook of his nose.

He began reading the front page. Rose peered over and noticed Scorpius's knuckes were turning white. The story was about a group of Pureblood activists. Rose leaned over and flipped the page, banishing the story from sight.

"Look, Vic and Teddy's wedding photos made the paper!" Rose pointed out, forcing enthusiasm into her tone.

Scorpius chuckled dryly and scanned the rest of the gossip section. He paused and looked up at her over his glasses. "You and Trevor broke up?"

Rose shrugged. "So that's in there too. Yeah it was getting too serious."

Scorpius folded the paper and put it down. "For who?" He asked. "You or him."

Rose pursed her lips.

"Rose if he touched you I swear Al and I will-"

"No Scorpius. You won't. Because he didn't touch me. He just implied it. I got uncomfortable so I broke it off. That's all it was."

Scorpius saw the uncomfortable stiffness she held herself with and knew she was lying. He sighed. "Rose don't protect him. I can see it."

She growled and put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the marble counter. "He attempted to touch me, I socked him and then grabbed my wand and hexed him. Trevor isn't coming near me again."

Scorpius shrugged then and picked up his newspaper. "Well as long as you're okay."

Rose sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin you're more reasonable than Al."

Scorpius let the corner of his mouth quirk up into a small smile. "You never really gave me a valid reason for showing up at my apartment at 8 in the morning."

Rose stood up and flashed Scorpius a smile. "I guess I don't really have one."

"Really?" he asked lowly. He stood up and walked towards her.

She nodded. "Nope, can't really think of one."

He kept walking towards her, backing her towards a wall. "Did Trevor ever figure out that you never actually wanted to date him?"

"Yeah, that's part of the reason he tried to make a move." Rose smirked up at him.

Scorpius smirked. "Oops, I guess he saw us once or twice."

Rose's back hit the wall and Scorpius kissed her. He grasped her waist with one hand and pulled him into her. The other arm positioned itself on the wall beside her head. Rose's hands both reached up to tug at Scorpius's hair. They broke apart, slightly breathless.

Scorpius smiled at her, their closeness and breathing causing his glasses to fog a tiny bit. "I will never get tired of doing that."

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek. "Dork." She removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table to her right. She took his hand and pulled him towards the couch.

He fell onto the couch first and she crawled on top of him. Scorpius instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her red curls. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

"Why do we do this?" She asked him. "This is what we want, but we never let ourselves have it. We always end up going to others and never each other."

Scorpius breathed in her scent, vanilla, and sighed. "I don't know. I'm tired of waiting for other people to decide if we're ready, fuck that. I want this now Rosie."

He kissed her hair again.

She laughed. "Did you just ask me out by insulting our friends?" Scorpius just smiled and tightened his arms around her. Rose laughed. "Fine you loser." She twisted in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you. For the record."

"Love you too." He mumbled sleepily in reply. He pressed a kiss to her forehead this time and Rose curled into him, also a tiny bit drowsy.

"So when is Albus proposing?" Rose asked, her voice heavy with sleepiness.

"Soon. I caught him staring at the ring last night. He might have done it then, but I don't think he wanted to do it when they were both drunk."

"Mhmm." Rose hummed. "Makes sense."

"Is Cleo getting impatient?"

Rose laughed. "No, you know her. She's the definition of patience. Nicola is the impatient one. I think Hunter's a little scared of her. Emilia is still over the moon of course."

Scorpius's laugh was deep and made Rose's head, which was resting on his chest, vibrate. "Of course Lucas was the one with the big elegant proposal planned."

Rose whacked him lightly. "You know it was sweet. Don't deny that."

"Yeah it was. But he's still a sap."

Rose laughed again. "Yeah you only wish you could do something like that."

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah right. The only reason I'd be jealous of Lucas is for his charms ability. But then again, he has a cool job at the ministry and a hot girlfriend."

Rose slapped his chest. "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

He pretended to be surprised. "I wasn't aware that we had graduated to boyfriend-girlfriend status yet. I thought we had to make a big romantic declaration of our love and go out on a couple of dates before I could call you my girlfriend."

Rose sighed. "You're mean Scorp."

"Only to you dearest Rosie."

She wrinkled her nose adorably. Scorpius pushed his head up to lean towards her more and kissed her eyebrow. He had been aiming for her nose, but the angle had been too awkward and he missed.

"Bad aim." She jested.

"Do better." He dared raising an eyebrow suggestively.

She flipped in his arms, breaking his embrace so she was straddling him. He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "You just wanted me to do that didn't you."

Scorpius, in response, sat up and kissed her. She kissed him back fiercely before shoving him back down onto the couch. She then swept forward and kissed his nose swiftly. Rose stuck out her tongue and lay back down, fitting in the crook of his body.

Naturally, as it always seemed to be, Rose was freezing cold. Scorpius on the other hand, was extremely warm. The side of Rose's face pressed into his chest and she heard his heartbeat thumping rhythmically.

"Comfortable?" Scorpius asked lightly, peering down at her.

"Mhmm. Very. You're really warm, you know that?" Rose murmured. She adjusted slightly and her bare feet brushed a patch of skin at his ankles where his sweats had ridden up.

"Jesus Rose your feet are freezing." Scorpius swore and jolted beneath the redhead.

She laughed shaking her curls across his torso. He smiled at her and she sighed happily. "I'm really tired. I honestly have no idea why I thought showing up here at this time was a good idea. Let's just sleep." She closed her eyes and twisted so she was hugging him as well.

"What about Albus?" Scorpius asked, but he wasn't really protesting.

"Whatever. He'd probably be the first to find out anyways." Rose replied, already half asleep.

The couch wasn't really big enough to hold both of them, but Scorpius could manage. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and put his head back, her stray curls tickling the bottom of his chin. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. With Rose, everything he did felt natural. He wondered why he'd ever let her go and had gone after other girls.

A quick glance at the picture above the mantle reminded him. It was a picture of the entire group of Weasley-Potter grandchildren. Most of which would not hesitate to hex him if they found out he was dating Rose. Albus, Fred, Dom and Lily were probably the only ones that wouldn't. Even though Scorpius had been an honourary member of the Weasley-Potter clan since second year when he visited Harry Potter's family during Christmas, he knew that would not spare him from his share of jinxes.

Scorpius just chuckled to himself and kissed Rose's hair one final time before letting himself drift off too, the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

When Albus woke up at 10 with a headache and practically crawled out of his room to get a drink of water, he saw his friends on the couch. He noticed the way that they protectively held each other and just rolled his eyes. "They act as if I didn't already know." He mumbled, downing a glass of water. He grabbed his wand and apparated to Cleo's.

He sat down on the couch next to his blonde girlfriend and she flashed him her curious golden eyes. "Morning love," Cleo laughed, kissing his tired cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Albus sighed. "Rose and Scorpius are asleep on my couch." He twisted so he was lying down with his head in her lap.

"They act as if we didn't already know." She twisted her fingers through his black curls and smiled. "I suppose that's what happens in the morning."

Albus sighed and studied her. She was watching the tellie-thingy **[1]** , the muggle thing she'd stolen from her mother for her and Rose's apartment. Albus never really understood the tellie-thingy, but he took the opportunity of her distraction to take one of her hands.

Cleo laughed and squeezed his hands. "You know, for a guy who was just complaining that his best friends are cuddling on his couch, you're getting pretty close to being a hypocrite."

Albus just kissed the back of her hand. "Shh." He joked.

* * *

 **[1]** Because let's be real, wizards don't really understand televisions. Cleo, the OC, is a muggleborn by the way.

Anyways thanks for reading, this one was short and super fluffy. Probably won't be an update here for a while, but for more frequent stuff, like headcanons and other cute stuff for Scorose, Zelink and others, check out my Tumblr: thepeoplespeak37 and my Twitter: thepeoplespeak2

Thanks everyone!

Don't forget to speak up!

~ the people speak ~


End file.
